


Seemed Shy

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Olivia relax in bed and talk a little bit about dancing and shyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seemed Shy

"You always seemed so shy," Chrom remarks, and the surprise of his discovery still lingers on his voice. "How is it you get all flushed but then can get up and dance in front of everyone?"

Olivia laughs, maybe a little embarrassed, but she nestles closer, spooned to his side and her head laid on his shoulder.

"I love to dance," she replies. "Up there, I just lose myself in the moment and don't think about anything but enjoying myself... and most people are too intimidated to say much after, anyway. I guess they just assume..."

Chrom runs his hand idly across her back.

"Assume what?"

Olivia lifts her head slightly, just to look him in the eyes, and up close Chrom can see every individual long eyelash, every fleck of colour in her irises. She smiles a touch, sheepish, like her biggest concern is not appearing to be a braggart.

"That they can't afford me," she says. 

Ah.

Chrom wonders if perhaps he might have thought the same thing, if he had found himself in her audience somewhere, if the life of nobility wouldn't make his presence there inappropriate. Here she is now, naked and glorious and warm against him, but in another universe, he can't imagine being able to catch her eye, let alone share this kind of moment with her.

After pondering it for a moment, he asks, "Did you always want to be a dancer?"

Olivia nods, resting her chin against him so she can continue to watch him.

"It's the only thing I've ever been good at," she replies. She pauses. "Or liked being good at, anyway..."

Chrom gives a contemplative hum. There are many things Olivia is good at, but he supposes not everyone enjoys having prowess in battle –– if their campaign had allowed it, perhaps she could have remained a dancer forever, but her talent on the battlefield was far better served on a steed with a weapon in-hand.

Olivia seems to sense what he's thinking about –– maybe it's the subtle change in tension in his muscles or the look on his face when he thinks about it, but either way, she knows.

"I think I like being a soldier for you," she says, softly. "And I do like keeping you company..."

Chrom chuckles at that, just a bit, and then he admits: "Well, I don't want you to do anything that you don't enjoy."

"I do enjoy this," she says.

Olivia smiles, and then she pulls herself away from him. Chrom very nearly follows her without thinking, but before he can, she's leant over him and her face looms over his, framed by her hair and the gold jewelry still around her neck.

"In fact, this part is my favourite," she says, and easy as anything she shifts to straddle his thighs. Chrom lets out a slow breath of anticipation, and she reaches down to stroke him. She continues: "Do you like it?"

Needless to say, Chrom likes it a lot.


End file.
